Multipli-Kitty/Transcript
(The episode starts with Tom looking at the mirror, admiring his look, then about to eat his sandwich when Ginger threw a ball at him.) Ginger: Catch, uncle! Play with me! Play with me! Tom: Not now, Ginger, I'm too busy. (They walk out of the trailer) Ginger: (shows his kitten eyes) You never play with me. Tom: (points east) Look, a bug! Ginger: Ooh! Mine! Woohoo! (runs away) (Tom heads into Ben's trailer, and opens his mouth so he can eat his sandwich) Ben: (off-screen) You gonna need all that? (walks to Tom) My stomach's barking. Tom: (sadly) It's my last sandwich, Ben, but I wish there were enough for everyone. Ben: Excelsior! I have an invention for that! (he crouches to his invention cupboard and throws a mirror) Tom: Is this some fancy gizmo that makes anyone look breathtakingly handsome? Ben: Nah. Just a mirror. Tom: You're right, I couldn't look any better! (Ben takes the sandwich from Tom and turns on his machine. Ben: Like my Uper-Duper-Duplicator? It copies anything that passes through it. (He throws the sandwich at the UDD, and two sandwiches came out. Tom and Ben pick them up, opened their mouths, only to be interrupted by a scratching Ginger.) Ginger: (scratches at the window) Play with me! Play with me! Play with me! Tom: If only there were two of me... (An idea hit him. He ran through the UDD, and two Toms came out.) Both Toms: It worked! Other Tom: Ah! My poor nephew! I’ve neglected him for too long! (Walks away with Ginger) I'm sorry, Ginger. I’ve been a bad, bad uncle. Ben: That's strange, Thomas. Your copy was somehow different. Hmm... (walks out, eating his sandwich) Main Tom: Having two of me is good, (looks at the mirror) which means two would be better! (Cuts outside. Tom, off-screen, repeatedly passes through the UDD, causing lots of Tom's to come out. A gamer Tom snatches the game consoles from Pierre) Pierre: Hey! Gamer Tom: Take that you noobs! I so pawned you! Pierre: (Trying to snatch the console back) Mine! Gamer Tom: No way! No no, mine! (he and the real Pierre have a tug-of-war at the console. In another area, a smart Tom looks at Ben's calculations. Smart Tom: Ben, the epsilon progression is derivative as Schrödinger's Theron clearly olisenates. Ben: Huh? Smart Tom: Uh, all that equals 2. Ben: Why didn't you just say that? Hmm, I wonder... (he walks back to his trailer, only to find a river Toms come out, doing random chattering. Ben looks in shock. Two of the Toms snatch Gina away from Ginger) Dramatic Tom: I'm so insignificant in this sea of felines. Enthusiastic Tom: (Runs to the screen) Are you kidding? I love crowds! Ben: I must get the Toms back inside, but how? (a theory hits him) The Uber Duber Duplicator split him into his different emotions, but they all have one thing in common. (pulls out a mirror) Tooooom! Come look at yourself. Your fur is a mess! (The Toms do worried chattering as they run back into the reversed Uber Duper Duplicator. Now only one Tom remained.) Ginger: Uncle, there were so many of you but I couldn't find the real you. Tom: Ginger, here I am. Wanna play? Ginger: Ooh! Mine! (hugs Tom as the episode ends)Category:Talking Friends Transcript